


Extraordinary

by Ikizuko



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikizuko/pseuds/Ikizuko
Summary: MerDer. Meredith is appointed the new Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace when her intern year should have been beginning. She's a surgical prodigy and now we'll see how she handles running her own hospital. Sucky summary but give it a try.
Relationships: Meredith Grey & Alex Karev, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my new AU story that's been bouncing around my head for a while. I'm trying to keep the characters in character as in the beginning of the first season but there are obviously some changes. Meredith is a prodigy in surgery, and even though she's the same age as the interns, she's the new Chief. The only age I've changed is Alex, because the MerAlex friendship is too precious. It'll be a MerDer story I'm pretty sure. Hope you like it!

They slammed their shots of Tequila down together.

"So why exactly are we damaging our livers tonight? Don't get me wrong, I love going out to bars and watching you pick up inappropriate men but you seem too busy picking up Jose to look at any guy." Alex said, addressing the dirty blonde sitting next to him in their favourite bar. Dressed casually in black jeans and a sweater, she was still beautiful enough to draw attention from people.

"Just want to make sure you know I can handle my liquor better than you." she said evasively.

"Trust me, I'm never going to forget it. Hell, you drank me under the table before you were even legal, Mer." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, the first night when you were trying to pick me up." She smirked at the memory, her green eyes dancing with mirth.

"I didn't just try, I succeeded." He smirked back. "Plus how the hell was I supposed to know you were barely 20."

"We had just spent our first day together as interns, and my age seemed to be a very popular topic when it came to jokes. Hell, it still is"

"Yeah ok i was a completely self absorbed ass. Plus you were hot, you still are."

"Flattery won't work, I'm not giving you any action, ew plus you still are an ass." She wrinkled her nose in mock disgust.

"Yeah no I think i'll puke. You're like my sister, you know, it's weird. And you really should move past this ageist bullshit. You've already proven you're a better doctor than anyone else in that miserable hospital. Besides, you blew everyone away on your first day itself. I'll never forget the look on Whitman's face when the skinny twenty year old chick performed the intern appy successfully. You were expected to fail, it's the lesson for the interns, so technically we should all blame you for raising the expectations to unrealistic levels." He finished with a laugh.

Meredith thought back to the first days of her internship. She finished med school in Germany at the age of 19, and came back to Boston to finish her residency. She knew it was going to be difficult, given her name and age, but she hoped her mom's move to Mayo would make it better. She was ridiculed by the other interns and mocked for her age and even the attendings and residents refused to take her seriously. She was chosen for the intern appy because everyone assumed she'd screw it up, but Meredith had got where she was for a reason, she was freaking brilliant. Having practically grown up in the OR gallery, having the negligent Ellis Grey as her mother, she was made for surgery.

"I got a job offer." Meredith finally revealed what had been on her mind all evening.

"Well that isn't surprising. You're Meredith freaking Grey, winner of two Harper Averys after all."Alex said, still not understanding what the big deal was "But you don't need to take it you're chief of general at Mass Gen already, plus you have good ol' me here." He finished lightly.

"It's for the Chief of Surgery. At Seattle Grace." She finally sighed.

"Chief of Surgery? Holy crap that's awesome. Wait, why aren't you excited? I'd be screaming from the rooftops." Alex exclaimed.

Meredith downed another shot of Tequila. "It's in Seattle! That's all the way across the country."

"So? It's chief of surgery! You can't seriously be thinking of refusing it. You know Chief Oldman is nowhere near close to retiring. It's a once in a lifetime chance."

"But you're here. In Boston. Plus everyone I know is here… and I'd have to have my mom transferred to Seattle...And it's just Chief of surgery. I'll get another offer later you know. And i'm probably just being stupid no one would even take me seriously and I don't know anyone in Seattle and it rains. I'm 27 everyone will think it's a joke and i don't want to fly 3000 miles away from home and it will just be a disaster." She finished.

Alex listened to her ramble and finally understood what was up.

"Dude, you're still seriously worried about what people think about your age? At least in Mass Gen there are people who still remember seeing the great Meredith Grey as a lowly intern, in Seattle they've only ever seen you as the hotshot surgeon. And what is wrong with moving across the country? You went to med school in Germany when you were sixteen. And isn't your crazy friend Stella in Seattle? It works out perfectly."

"Yeah…" Meredith said, finally seeing sense in his words. "But you'd still be here."

"Isn't Seattle Grace one of the top teaching hospitals? I'll get a job there, I already have an in with the chief." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I can't ask you to move across the country Alex!" She exclaimed.

"Well you're not asking. I'm offering. Like I said, the Chief will be completely in my control. I'll freaking rule the hospital. My fellowship is only for six months and you can hire me as a peds attending it'll work out."

"Ass!" She finally laughed "Well ok, I did look up Arizona Robbins, she's Head of Peds and supposedly she's good. Ok right I'm going to do it, I'll take the job."

"Cheers! to the new Chief of Surgery" Alex said as they clinked glasses and threw back another shot. "Man is Oldman gonna be pissed when he realises he's losing you to Seattle."

They both sat at the bar for hours, drinking tequila and laughing, like they had countless times before. Alex and Meredith had known each other seven years and were the most unlikeliest of friends. Meredith, with her age and accelerated residency alienated most people in her intern year who were too resentful or jealous of her. Alex was an outcast due to his abrasive personality and cocky attitude. Though they had their first conversation at a bar, they became sort of friends because Alex didn't really do resentment and he was happy to get into surgeries when she became a resident early. Meredith found out that under all his macho crap, Alex was really a softie and they bonded over bad parents and lonely childhoods. Even when she won her first Harper Avery in her third year of residency, Alex went with her to receive the award.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith stared at the board announcing flight arrivals and announcing baggage claim belts as she called Stella to tell her she had landed. Dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, with dirty blond hair thrown carelessly in a ponytail, to an ordinary passerby she looked like a skinny college student returning home. Meredith, at 27, looked much younger than her actual age and was used to being mistaken for a nurse or intern at hospitals. She frowned and looked around, hoping to see her friend, who was perennially late. 

“Meredith Grey get your skinny ass here!” She heard a familiar voice shout from behind.

She turned on her feet and was enveloped in a bear hug by a leather clad woman.   
“Stella!” She laughed as they finally pulled away from each other “God I’ve missed you. Still in the leather phase I see.”

“It’s not a phase, it's who I am. I’m 27 for gods sake I’m well over the age of ‘phases’.” She answered back.

“Those suits you work with still giving you crap for beating them at their own game?” Meredith mused referring to Stella’s perfectly respectable lawyer colleagues.

“You bet.” She sighed dramatically “We successful, badass, hot as fuck women have it hard.”

They laughed as they walked off towards Stella’s waiting car. Meredith and Stella were childhood friends who had surprisingly stayed in contact without living in the same city. Stella grew up in Boston near Meredith and her work made her return to the East Coast often enough for them to meet up frequently. When Meredith told her about her imminent move to Seattle, Stella had immediately decided they had to live together. “We’ll need each other to drag us off bar floors when we’re drunk off our asses and make sure one-night stands are suitable” Had been her reasoning for the move. 

They had decided to move into Ellis’ old home because it was close enough to the hospital and neither one felt inclined to go house hunting. It had the added bonus of being a three bedroom house so Alex could join them when he finally made it to Seattle. 

“So have you even checked the house out yet?” Meredith asked Stella as they settled into the car. Just the thought of the house made her want to kill herself “I don’t know why I thought it was a good idea to stay in that house, it brings back memories I’d rather forget and it’s not like we can’t afford a new place.” She groaned.

“Stop whining Mer, we’ll fix it up and replace those memories with new ones of hot hot men roaming around.” Was Stella’s snarky response. “I went by the place yesterday to drop off some of my crap. It’s lucky the lease on my old apartment is almost up, i couldn't stand living in that crap bucket a day longer.” She added.

They spent the rest of the drive catching up with each other. They soon entered a residential area and pulled up in front of a nice-looking townhouse.

“So this is it, home.” Said Stella hopping out and grabbing Meredith’s things. 

“Yup” said Meredith as they walked into a dusty entryway and glanced around at the sheet covered furniture. “It’s gonna take a while for it to be recognisable though.”

They spent the rest of the day looking around and unpacking as little as possible while creating the greatest mess they could. Just as it was nearing evening, Meredith looked at her watch.

“Crap! I didn’t realise how late it was.” She jumped up to her feet and began digging through boxes, pulling things out haphazardly. “Have you seen the box with my clothes? I need something formal.”

“What’s up? Where do you have to go?” Was Stella’s lazy answer as she lay on the couch, beer in hand.

“The Chief — the soon to be ex-Chief — Richard invited me to his house for dinner and I completely forgot.” She said rummaging through yet another box. “Besides, I haven’t talked to him and Adele in a while and I’m not sure how I’m going to avoid questions about my mother while I’m sitting there having dinner.” 

“Here, you can borrow something of mine.” Stella finally took pity on Meredith and handed her a few dresses she was in the middle of unpacking. “And why can’t you just tell everyone that Ellis has Alzheimer’s remind me again?”

“Because she - ugh - made me promise not to, hell she had papers drawn up when she was first diagnosed.” Said Meredith pulling on a dress hurriedly “Not that they matter much now since she’s in no state to pursue me legally.”

“Go out, have some fun. Forget Ellis for now and catch up with Webber. You know you’re like his daughter and Adele is nicer to you than your own mother ever was.”

“Okay okay I’m going. It’s not like he’s been there all my life you know. I mean I met him for the first time after the age of five in my intern year.” She said fixing up her hair and makeup “there was suddenly this visiting surgeon with a whole lot of history practically shoving mentorship down my throat. Thankfully he improved on acquaintance.”

“Hey, what does Webber plan to do when you become Chief?” Asked Stella suddenly, wondering if Mer would have a friendly face around the hospital.

“He plans on staying as head of general. I’m not sure why he’s retiring but the board was very keen to have me there. Anyway gotta go. Love ya.” She answered hurriedly as she exited the house and got into her car and left.

000

Dinner at the Webbers’ was a comfortable and homey experience. Meredith had grown close to the Webbers and they treated her like their own daughter. Barring a few questions on Ellis, the conversation had flowed lightly and everyone seemed to have a good time.

“Richard you’re sure about stepping down right?” Meredith finally broached the subject she had been avoiding all evening as they sat sipping coffee after dinner. “Because I won’t mind staying on as head of general for a while.” she finished uncertainly. She reasoned to herself that coming in as head of general instead of the chief of surgery might make the rest of the staff more open to the idea of her.

Richard smiled warmly at her and said “Meredith, there’s no one I’d rather have replace me as chief. It’s time for me to take a step back and focus on my family and I have no problem handing over the mantle to you. You’re going to shake things up at Grace and that’s just what we need.”

“Um… oh ok” Meredith responded, unsure of what to say.

Richard and Adele exchanged a knowing glance that only married people, so attuned to one another, could manage. They looked at Meredith and saw an unsure little girl and couldn’t help but compare her to her mother. She was decidedly equally talented yet different in all the ways that mattered. While Ellis had her own beauty, she was cold and indifferent, her career her first priority. Meredith was more attuned to other people’s feelings and was a warm caring person once brought out of her shell that Ellis had forced her to retire into. She was ready to put her career on the backburner if it meant Richard would be happy.

“Honey, it’s high time Richard took a step back, the way this man is he might as well be married to the hospital.” She said with a gentle laugh placing her hand over Meredith’s, and Meredith rewarded her with a smile.

Adele had surprised even herself when it came to how much she cared about Meredith. She had every right to hate the daughter of the woman who had almost destroyed her marriage, but she had met Meredith and noticed how completely different she was from her mother. She was the other innocent bystander who had her entire life torn apart by the ugly affair, yet she had grown into a strong, intelligent and independent woman. Adele’s motherly side had never come out the way it did except when it came to the little girl currently sitting on her couch. 

Richard broke her reverie and began, “you know, we have an intern mixer the day after tomorrow for the fresh batch of interns. Why don’t you drop by a little earlier in the evening and I’ll give you an unofficial tour of Grace, when no one would notice you. You can drop by the mixer later if you want and meet the people too.” 

Meredith considers the idea. She didn’t really want to spend an evening in a boring hospital function, but the idea of the tour seemed appealing. Besides, she couldn’t really say no to Richard after he was being all nice so she had to agree.

“That sounds good, but I don’t think that the intern mixer would be the best place to announce who I am. I’ll drop in to the mixer and I can be officially introduced the next day.” She finished, fidgeting a little with the hem of her dress. 

Richard smiled broadly again.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith walked nervously through the front door of Seattle Grace Hospital for the first time in more than two decades. She walked down an unfamiliar hallway and tried to follow Richard’s directions to his office. Few people looked at her as she walked by but most ignored her as it was still within visiting hours at the hospital and most assumed she was visiting a patient. She finally saw Richard updating a chart in front of what she assumed was his office and hurried her way towards him.

“Meredith” He greeted her warmly “It’s so good to see you.”

“Hi Richard. The hospital is looking good.” And truly, Seattle Grace was an impressive hospital, with modern technology and great views of the surrounding woods. While it wasn’t as big as Mass Gen, it was well established and enjoyed great rankings. 

Richard looked like a proud father when his hospital was praised. “Well, let’s get on with the tour, shall we.” She said as he led her down another hallway. They took a brief round of the surgical floor and research labs and found themselves outside the room in which the intern mixer was about to take place. 

“Do you want to pop in and meet some people?” Richard asked her as they approached the doorway.

“I might as well, if i came all this way” Said Meredith with a smile. “Plus it’ll give me a chance to know my interns before they know me.”

“Don’t you think someone might recognise you? You have been published quite a bit.” Said Richard looking faintly puzzled. 

“Trust me, I’ve never been recognised. No one expects me to look like an intern despite knowing how old I am. It actually works out well if I go in there today I'll just blend in with the interns.”

Having been sufficiently reassured, Richard led them into the room and he was immediately called over by someone to be introduced. Meredith wandered around the periphery of the room and tried to see if she knew any of the attendings there. It didn’t take long for her to realise that the mixer was not going to improve from its dull state and decided she’d make a quick exit to the bar across the street where she was due to meet Stella. 

She saw and listened to a few conversations that were taking place between interns at the mixer and was cornered by a guy with an Irish sounding name just as she was making her escape. 

She walked fast out of the hospital and across the street to the bar. She glanced around and it didn’t take her long to spot Stella, talking to a guy at a table near the bar. She headed over to Stella and reached her just as the guy left.

“Not my type.” Was Stella’s response to Meredith’s questioning look. “Here, I got you a beer. We should start light tonight at least.” 

The previous night they had gone out to another bar with Stella’s co-workers/friends and had gotten completely smashed. There had been a lot of tequila, dancing on tables and flirting and they were going for something different this night.

“Well I just met my coworkers who all think I’m an intern and I have to start a new job tomorrow where I am all of their boss, so I’m going to need some alcohol.” Was Meredith’s response just as Stella’s phone rang.

She picked up her phone and exchanged a few words with whoever was on the other side as Meredith glanced around the bar. It seemed like a nice place with a more relaxed vibe and she knew she’d become a frequent visitor. She looked up just as Stella was returning the phone to her bag.

“I’m sorry I gotta go Mer. The morons at work messed up one of my case files and I need it ready by tomorrow. Have a little fun tonight for me.” She said as she got up to leave . “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” She yelled as she started walking away.

Meredith sighed and made her way up to the bar, now really needing a drink. She ordered tequila and asked the friendly bartender to keep them coming because she felt it was turning out to be one of those nights where she just needed to drink.

Derek was sitting on the other side of Joe’s when he first saw her sit next to her friend. Dressed in a tight black dress, he could see she was younger than him but he couldn’t help but stare at her. He watched as she made her way to the bar once her friend left and decided it was time to try his luck. 

He approached her and ordered his drink then turned to her. “So is this a good place to hang out?” He wanted to punch himself for the lame line, but just looking at her made him lose a part of his sanity. As they headed out together to her house, he knew he wasn’t the kind of guy who had one night stands but he just couldn’t bring himself to stop, he couldn’t get enough of her.

000

Meredith woke up the next morning and looked down at her naked body and the man lying on the floor covered with the throw from the crouch. She grabbed the throw to cover herself and picked up a cushion and threw it down at his naked butt, effectively waking him up. 

He stirred with a muffled grunt and looked up, holding her bra in one hand.  
“This is…” He began.

“Humiliating on so many levels.” Said Meredith grabbing it from his hand. “You have to go” she added as she tried to gather her clothes.

“”Why don’t you come back down here and we’ll pick up where we left off” He said as he slowly got up.

“No seriously, you have to go. I’m late, which isn’t what you want to be on your first day of work. So...” this wasn't strictly true since she had to be in the hospital a few hours later, but she planned on visiting her mother that morning before work but he didn’t need to know that.

“So.. you really live here?” He asked looking around.

“No.” was her immediate response. “Yes. Kind of.” She added.

“Oh, it’s nice. Dusty. Odd. But it’s nice” he laughed a little “So how do you kind of live here?” He added putting on his pants.

“I moved a few days ago from Boston. It was my mother’s house”

“Oh I’m sorry”

“For what?” She was confused

“You said ‘was’” He answered.

“Oh, my mother’s not dead she-she’s.. You know what? We don’t have to do the thing” She said, realising she couldn’t exactly explain her mother had Alzheimers to a random guy she picked up at a bar.

“We can do anything you want” He said, sending her a smirk.

“No, the thing. Exchange the details, pretend we care. Look I’m gonna go upstairs to take a shower, ok, and when I get back down here you won’t be here. So, um, goodbye…” She wanted to smack herself. She wasn’t even sure if she knew his name.

“Derek.” He said as he extended his hand, looking a little amused.

“Derek, right, Meredith.” She answered, shaking the offered hand.

“Meredith.” He said as he jumped over the couch. “ Nice meeting you” And he looked at her with a dreamy look on his face.

“Bye, Derek” She giggled a little as she ran upstairs to her room.

Just as Derek was almost done gathering his belongings strewn across the strange room, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone entering the house. 

“Mer? You still here” He heard a female voice shout just as Meredith’s friend he saw at the bar came into sight. “Oh hello.” She greeted him as she saw him standing there in rumpled clothes. “I’m Stella.” She extended her hand.

“Derek.” He said, shaking her hand and muttering something about just leaving.

“Do you want some coffee?” She offered as she made her way into the kitchen. “Mer is usually nicer, she offers coffee at least. I’m sure you need it after last night’s ...activities.” She giggled as she poured some coffee into a paper cup for him. “Here you go” She said, handing him the cup.

“Thanks. I gotta go.” He said as he hurriedly left, realising that he was late for work too. It was new intern day and Richard had just told him he had some announcements to make.

A/N I probably won’t be taking more conversation straight from the show, but I just had to do this scene. It is way too iconic. Please review or PM me your thoughts and suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

The auditorium was buzzing with conversation as most of the hospital staff took their seats. There was a betting pool started on what possible announcement Webber could be making and several people had placed money on a new high-profile hire. The new interns sat together in a group, all unused to the hospital staff and unsure of what they were expected to do. 

Derek sat next to Bailey, the resident fondly (or not) known as the Nazi. She had just been complaining about her new interns and their stupidity when Derek chose to glance around the room. He looked at a familiar red headed woman accompanied by a tall man and was shocked to see them there.

“Mark? Addison? What are you guys doing here?” Stuttered Derek as they made their way over to him, having spotted him among the crowd. 

“Didn’t you miss us Der?” Laughed Addison as she settled herself in the seat next to Derek. “We realised we just couldn’t live in New York without you.”

“Really?” Was Derek’s amused response.

“No, you idiot.” This time it was Mark who answered giving him a friendly shove “Richard called us. He thought having one of us here would help lure the others. He also mentioned surprising the hospital with an old friend and I just couldn’t miss that revelation.” He added cryptically.

“Surprise? Would that have anything to do with why we’re sitting here placing bets like schoolchildren?” Bailey suddenly butted into their conversation. 

“Well, probably… I mean I guess yeah.” Was Mark’s hesitant response as he looked at Bailey. “Hi I’m Mark Sloan, future head of plastics and you are?” He said extending a hand and shooting her a winning smirk.

Bailey just turned and scowled at him. Derek almost snorted in laughter at the short resident’s behaviour. She was entertaining and scary and took a while to get used to. It was obvious that this meeting wasn’t about any new attending he had hired because both Addie and Mark were here without any fanfare. He was still reeling from seeing his two best friends born and bred for New York in Seattle but was intrigued by Mark’s relative silence on the subject of the surprise, so he turned to Addison instead.

“Addie, would you happen to know anything about Mark’s more than usually insufferable behaviour?” He asked her with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

“Nope. But he’s had that shit eating grin on his face since Richard called him with his offer.” She responded smoothly “which reminds me, wasn’t this supposed to have started already? And here we thought we were late.”

Just as Addie was finishing, there was a lull in the conversation in the room and Richard walked up to the stage. He began speaking about the more general topics, praising the treatment protocols and evaluating staff performances. It didn’t take long for people to realise he hadn’t reached the main subject of his speech.

Suddenly, a movement in the back of the auditorium caught Derek’s eye. He turned around to see what the source of the disturbance was and was met with the sight of …Meredith? Yep, it was her. Derek was suddenly very confused. She was dressed semi-formally in black slacks and a blue blouse and he was suddenly hit with the idea. She was probably an intern who had been late or something.

He couldn’t begin to consider the odds of his one night stand being his direct subordinate and he groaned inside and sunk a little in his chair. Addie, always the observant one, noticed his action and sent him a questioning glance, but he was too busy staring at Meredith and coming to terms with his complete fascination for her to notice.

In fact he was so lost in thought that he barely noticed as Mark, sitting just a seat away, seemed to be frantically waving in the same direction he was staring. It was only when Meredith turned to their direction and gave a small wave as a broad smile broke across her face that he realised that it was Mark’s gesture she was returning.

Unlike Derek, most other people hadn’t been as oblivious to Mark’s enthusiastic action and were staring in Meredith’s direction curiously. She did look like an intern, however, so most turned back. But those that had listened to his conversation about the chief’s surprise still continued to stare until Derek’s question brought all attention back to Mark.

“Who is she?”

000

Bailey’s interns sat together and listened attentively to the chief as he droned on about hospital proceedings. They were fresh out of med school, eager interns with no knowledge of hospital workings. As they were sitting closest to the door, they all heard Meredith enter the auditorium and turned to look at the interruption.

“Bet you fifty she’s an intern who was late today.” Said Cristina.

“I would not want to be in her shoes if she is.” was Izzie’s response as she thought back to her resident, Bailey.

“Tha-that’s Meredith” stuttered George “She was at the intern mixer last night, in the black dress with the strappy shoes..now you think I’m gay.”

“No Georgie, we think someone has a crush” deadpanned Cristina.

“She looks a little lost doesn’t she? Should we call her here?” said Izzie as she took a proper look at meredith.

“Leave it Barbie. No need to help the competition.”

000

Suddenly, the Chief, in his speech, said something which caused everyone’s attention to snap back to him. Derek, who had just asked his question, now turned to stare at the Chief instead.

“I have one more announcement to make, and it is after much consideration, that I’ve decided to step down as chief of surgery.”

Immediately people broke out into whispered conversations around the room. Derek felt a sort of nervous apprehension as he imagined Richrd may be offering him the position of the chief and he saw his hopeful expression reflected back from Preston Burke’s face across the auditorium. But before Derek could contemplate further, Richard continued.

“I will be staying on as the head of General surgery and I can personally vouch for my replacement in saying that she is the best possible candidate for this position.”

When they heard ‘she’, both Derek and Burke visibly deflated. Mark, on the other hand, seemed to be squirming like a preschooler on his seat.

“It is with great pleasure that I welcome our new chief of surgery, Meredith Grey.”

The whispers that hadn’t subsided since Richard first announced he was stepping down now seemed to double in volume. People couldn’t believe Meredith Grey, two time Harper Avery winner, was actually coming to Seattle Grace. Bailey looked uncharacteristically excited at the thought of her surgical idol and Mark seemed to be grinning.

Derek’s attention was once again brought back to Meredith as he saw her climb the steps to the podium. Why was she going on the podium, wasn’t she an intern? And then suddenly the blood drained from his face when he made the connection. Meredith from that morning was Meredith Grey, his new boss. He sank further into his chair.

000

The interns broke out in excited whispers when the Chief announced his successor. They were all rendered speechless as their fellow ‘intern’ turned out to be none other than Meredith Grey.

A/N I’m not going to have MAGIC intern group as main characters because that won’t make sense in this story but they’ll be mentioned now and again.   
Next update - Mer’s speech and reception at SGH.


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith was late. She was late on her first freaking day. She had reached Roseridge later than planned because of the guy from the previous night and then Ellis had been difficult about taking her meds so she had had to stay longer. 

She rushed through the hospital, drawing more attention than she did last time. She had to be there in time for the announcements or Alex would never let her live it down. She managed to find the auditorium by a stroke of luck and entered in the middle of Richard’s speech.

Now standing in a room full of people she didn’t know, her nerves finally had the time to act up. Most people who had turned to look at her had turned their attention back to Richard by now. Her eyes roamed the room and briefly paused on a group of what she assumed were interns who she had seen last night.

Just then, some rather obnoxious waving caught her eye and she turned to look in the direction it came from. She felt her face break out into a broad grin as she spotted the familiar figure of Mark Sloan in Seattle. Suddenly, everything that had scared her a minute before became a whole lot more funny.

Mark had always had that effect on her, he made her confident. Suddenly she was aware that she was Meredith freaking Grey and she was going to be the Chief of Surgery and kick ass! Before she even had time to ponder Mark’s appearance, she heard her name basing announced and walked up the podium to Richard.

She smiled at Richard and turned to the rest of the room to give the speech apparently expected from her. Her confidence was clear as she looked at the faces turned towards her and began.

“Hello everyone. I’m Meredith Grey and I’m going to be your new Chief of surgery. Dr. Webber here has made Seattle Grace a leading hospital and I look forward to getting to know it better and improve it further.”

She finished fast, knowing no surgeon had patience for a drawn out speech. She glanced again at Mark as Richard began telling everyone to go back to work and found herself staring at the guy from this morning. 

“Crap” she muttered to herself as she suddenly realised he was one of the employees.

000

The moment Richard told everyone they were dismissed, Addison immediately turned toward Mark and gave him a whack on his head.

“You know Meredith Grey?” She rounded on him as he rubbed the sore spot on his head “how the hell have you kept it a secret that you know Meredith Grey?”

Bailey sat there looking between the attendings, her own curiosity piqued. Derek stared at Mark waiting for an answer.

“Oh I’ve known Mer for years.” He answered airily as he got up to go and meet Meredith who was coming towards the group.

Addison and Derek followed him and she now turned on Derek to demand answers. “And you. Don’t pretend you didn’t know her. I saw your reaction when she came in.” But thankfully before Derek could answer, they found themselves in front of Webber and Meredith.

Meredith quickly reached in to hug Mark and said “what’re you doing in Seattle, Marky?” 

Mark shot her a boyish grin and answered “A little birdy told me someone had been offered Chief of Surgery.”

Meredith rolled her eyes and answered “Alex called you didn’t he.”

“We were just having a regular old conversation and imagine my surprise when he told me that you were leaving Boston for Seattle. I’m hurt you didn’t tell me.”

“Maybe it’s because I knew you’d stalk me to the other side of the country.” She retorted.

Mark barked out a laugh, but before he could respond, Webber interrupted. “You know Mark?” He asked, turning to Meredith.

“I met Meredith here three years ago and we seem to hit it off.” Mark answered easily as Meredith rolled her eyes.

“No but really, Mark, what are you doing here?” Meredith asked curiously. 

Richard answered Meredith’s question. “I was going to introduce you to Dr. Sloan and Dr. Montgomery, they’re going to be the new heads of Plastics and neonatal departments.” He said gesturing to where Addison stood next to Derek. “And that’s Dr. Shepherd, our head of neuro.”

Meredith’s attention was suddenly brought back to Derek and she felt the heat rise on her cheeks. She managed to stutter a suitable greeting to both Derek and Addie before she was led out by Richard, accompanied by Mark.

000

Derek and Addison were left behind in the room as Bailey exited behind the others. Finally Addie had the opportunity to question Derek in peace.

“Spill it Derek. How do you know her?” Addison demanded

“Wh-what I don’t know her.” Derek weakly stuttered back.

“Oh please Derek, How would you explain the fact you looked like a blushing bride while she looked like a deer caught in headlights?”

“Seriously Addie, I don’t know her.” Derek denied.

“Really? You’re going to do this? Fine, I’ll figure it out myself.” Said Addison humming to herself. “You obviously don’t know her through Mark, which would have been the most obvious conclusion, because you were just as surprised by his behaviour.”

“Yeah Mark.. I wonder how we never knew he knows Meredith Grey.” Said Derek, trying to change the subject.

But Addison wasn’t getting distracted. She knew Derek and knew there was a story there. “Derek, come on. Stop this nonsense.”

“Ok fine. But you can’t tell anyone.” Addison nodded slowly and he continued. “We met last night at Joe’s and she might have thrown me out this morning.” He muttered so Addison just barely heard.

“You what?” Said Addison in an uncharacteristically loud voice before bursting into laughter. “Derek Shepherd finally had a one night stand… with Meredith Grey!”

“Shhh. Shut up.” Hissed Derek dragging her away from the door. She allowed herself to be dragged, still laughing hard. “I didn’t plan on it being a one night stand but I couldn’t exactly stop it.”

“Wait a minute, you’re going to try to go out with her?” Addison stopped laughing and asked.

“No! I don’t know! Yes! Have you looked at her” he answered defensively as his face turned red. Addison let out another laugh.

“There you guys are, I was searching for you.” They whirled around as they heard Mark call out. “What are you still doing here anyways? Addie we need to get our scrubs and things.” He said strolling up to them.

“How do you know Meredith Grey?” Derek butted in, curiosity getting the best of him.

“Yeah Mark, how do you know her?” Repeated Addison. “Because I've never heard you mention her and we spend every waking hour together.”

Mark gave them a considering look, trying to find the best way to explain the situation. Then he just threw his hands up in mock surrender and started.

“So you know that trip I took to Prague for that medical conference?” He began.

Derek snorted and Addison said “Oh yes, when you disappeared without trace for two weeks, without even attending the conference.”

“Yes, well, anyways. I was in Prague for the conference, but then I met Meredith and I sort of followed her around Europe.” Derek and Addison exchange looks and Mark was quick to correct. “Not sleeping together, though we did sleep with a fair amount of people” He reminisced.

“At first, she was just a fun drinking buddy, who I could talk to. She drank me under the table every single night. Where she puts all that tequila is truly a mystery.” He shook his head fondly. “I didn’t even know she was Meredith Grey until my third and supposedly last day there, I thought she was just a regular College student.

Turned out, she had just finished her Residency and had already won a Harper Avery but still didn’t know what she wanted to do. And she seemed fun. So I decided to follow her around on her backpacking trip and I convinced her to go be the freaking surgeon she is and we became friends”

“You’re telling me she didn’t want to be a surgeon even after winning a Harper Avery?” Addison raised her eyebrow skeptically.

“Mer is kinda crazy, and she has this thing about her mother, so yes, she wasn’t sure she wanted to be a surgeon.” replied Mark

“But how come you never told us you knew her? Even when she won her second Harper Avery?” Questioned Derek curiously “I’m sure we discussed it.”

Mark just shrugged “I don’t know, I never knew how I could randomly just bring it up. Besides she kept cancelling plans to visit me in New York, otherwise I would have introduced you.”

“Let me get this straight, you didn’t tell us you knew her, yet you moved to Seattle for her?” Addison said.

“Um yes, kind of. It just so happened that Derek took a job here and Alex told me she was considering a job here, and you seemed ready to go so the stars seemed to align or something.” He said defensively.

Both Derek and Addison rolled their eyes now, used to Mark’s rash decisions. “Who’s Alex?” Derek finally asked the question that had been plaguing his head.

“Alex? That’s Mer’s best friend. I bet you anything he’s going to be here in Seattle the moment he finishes his fellowship.” Mark answered, slightly confused.

“Stupid crazy idiots” Muttered Addison from beside them and then said out loud “Now are we getting those scrubs or what?”

“Sure, Addie, let’s go.” Said Mark throwing an arm over her shoulders “Lead the way, Derek.”

Derek grinned at his friends. He had missed them. But he couldn’t stop thinking about her and he was fascinated.

A/N I know I know, I didn’t give you the MerDer scene you deserve, but there are just so many interesting dynamics I want to explore. I promise this is the only day/incident that I’ll write in such detail. It’s just so fun getting all these perspectives and their reactions. The story will move faster after this, I just want to establish the base for the story right now. I still have to plan out the entire story so if you want any particular incident included, or something random included, you can write to me and I’ll try to add it. There’s probably going to be one more chapter before we move forward. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith followed Richard to his - now her -office. Mark was walking beside her and talking animatedly about something stupid one of his colleague in New York had done while Richard pointed out things he hadn’t shown her the previous evening. Meredith's thoughts, however, were on a certain neurosurgeon.

The group soon made it to her office and Mark left, saying he needed to find some scrubs for himself and Addie. She entered the office and saw some packed boxes she assumed belonged to Richard and helped him move them.

“So Richard, who was that man, the head of Neuro?” She asked as casually as she could.

“Derek? He just joined Grace a few weeks ago from a Private Practice in New York with Addison and Mark. I’ve known Derek and Addie since they were interns, I was their attending and I offered Derek a job when the position for head of neuro opened up.” Richard then got a mischievous look in his eye. “And I knew that with a nudge, Addie and Mark would come to Seattle, too. Though I suppose I didn't expect them to accept their offers so soon but I guess I have you and Mark to thank for that.”

Meredith gave a small laugh. “That’s quite a number of new hires, your board must be happy.”

“Well of course I had to make this a Meredith Grey worthy hospital.” He smiled “And I suppose I should leave you to get settled.”

“Thanks Richard” she said as he exited her new office, leaving her alone.

She looked outside the office windows to the catwalk and the people walking by and turned back to face her cluttered desk. She picked up her phone and called the first number on speed dial.

“How was it?” She heard Alex’s voice as a greeting.

“Hello to you too.” She answered with a small smile on hearing him.

“Well? Was it good?” Alex continued impatiently.

“It was...good I guess.” She responded slowly. “And you told Mark!” She suddenly accused as she remembered she was mad at him.

“Er..yeah. I didn’t realise you hadn’t told him and I kinda let it slip.” He said slightly sheepishly “how do you know anyways? Finally decided to call him?” He added, regaining his attitude.

“No. Apparently all my friends are idiots who aren’t particularly good at communicating. I know because he’s in Seattle!” She huffed in exasperation.

“Mark surprised you in Seattle? Did not see that coming.” Alex chuckled into the phone.

“He didn’t just surprise me, he’s actually taken a job here. In Seattle.”

“Mark I’ll-live-and -die-in-New York Sloan is moving to Seattle? Damn.”

“Yes, well, I have bigger problems to deal with right now.” She sighed and collapsed into her chair.

“Oh what did you do now?” He asked in an amused tone.

“Hey! Don’t say it like that. I get into way less trouble than you Mr. Bar brawler.” Alex was notorious for getting testy when drunk.

“Shut up. What’s up now?”

“So I kinda had a one night stand with this guy and he’s apparently a doctor at the hospital.” She finally muttered.

“You slept with a resident?” He assumed it had been a resident, considering Mer’s type and their age. “The whole student teacher thing. Hot.” He laughed.

“No it wasn’t a resident.” Meredith scowled in annoyance.

“Older man Grey? Good for you.” He continued to chuckle.

“Stop laughing Alex! Don’t take pleasure from my pain you sadist. How am I supposed to work with him now? He’s my coworker.” She complained.

Alex rolled his eyes on the other end. She needed to grow a pair and date a guy already. “I don’t see what the issue is. It’s not a resident, and I assume he’s a surgeon, so go out with him or something.”

Meredith was caught off guard. “Go out with him? Alex stop annoying me. I don’t go out with someone. Ever. I just don’t know how to work with him now.” She spun around in her chair.

“Just chill out. I’m sure you made sure he knew it wasn’t going anywhere. Just pretend it didn’t happen.” He knew she should get over her fear of commitment, but in retrospect a coworker didn’t seem like the best idea for it.

“‘Pretend it didn’t happen’ that’s easier said than done.” She mumbled, then added “anyways, how are things in Boston?”

“Nothing new, it’s boring. There is this new hot nurse in plastics though.” Alex responded

“Ew I don’t need to hear about your new prey. Get out of the hospital Alex and find someone.” She wrinkled her nose.

“So I should go to bars like you to pick up unsuspecting guys who find out they slept with their boss the next day?” He responded snarkily.

“Shut up. What’s new at the hospital?” She asked, missing gossip from Mass Gen.

“Oldman blames me for losing you; he glares at me every now and then, Warren is running me to the ground in the fellowship, Whitman is still a bumbling moron who wants head of general now that you’re gone and Mama and Grandpa Avery are throwing temper tantrums.” Alex listed the things.

Meredith smiled, feeling better after talking to Alex “Tell oldman to grow up and stop being a baby. Warren should run you to the ground, he thinks it’ll make you stay at Mass Gen, which obviously you’re not.” Alex was a good surgeon after all. 

Alex laughed “wouldn’t dream of it, boss.”

“That’s right. Why would Whitman even think he had a shot? Moron. And what’s got the Averys panties in a twist?” Whitman had been in her department since before she was an intern and he was average at best. 

“Apparently Baby Avery didn’t choose Mass Gen for his residency. I thought you would know, he is in Seattle after all.” Everyone in Mass Gen knew about the Avery drama.

“He’s doing it at Grace? Really? Am I really that lost?” She wondered to herself, thinking how the move had left her out of the loop.

“No at Mercy West.” Alex wrinkled his nose.

“I totally understand the anger now. Mercy West is crap. Plus I guess I would’ve received angry phone calls had it been at Grace.” Mercy West was the biggest competitor of Grace, though it lagged behind in rankings. Recent additions to the staff at Grace had pushed it further in the lead.

“Oh please, the only place Mama Avery would allow dear Jackie to do his residency other than Mass Gen would be under you.” He pondered for a minute “I wonder if Baby Avery knew you were going to be chief at Grace.” The Averys knew Meredith because she won their award twice and worked at their hospital. He knew them through her and they were regularly invited to the parties they threw.

“Unless Webber told him, I don’t think he could have known. You were the only one I told and hopefully Mark is the only one you told. I didn’t give Oldman much notice and he might not have told Grandpa Avery yet.” She thought back carefully. While Oldman was Chief, the Averys basically ran the hospital.

“As long as they don’t follow Oldman’s lead and blame me, I don’t care. I can’t have every single superior breathing down my neck, I’m still a Fellow. Jacky just grew some balls and did what he wanted, no matter how stupid.” Alex had known about Jackson when he was in med school through Mer.

“You know, I get why he did it. I might have done it had my mom not left for Mayo when she did. It’s easier to have an entire country separating you from your illustrious relatives.” Meredith thought out loud.

“Oh boo hoo my parents are famous.” Alex joked.

“I can’t believe I was just about to say I miss you.” She rolled her eyes yet again. 

“But you do.” He grinned to himself. “I’m coming in six months so you better have my room ready. And make sure you talk to the head of Peds because I cannot deal with yet more annoyed bosses.”

“Don’t worry. I’m Chief of Surgery I can completely hire new people.” She said with a self-satisfied smirk.

“You really like saying that don’t you? Drunk with power and all”

“Just for that, you get the shitty room in the house. I’ve gotta go now, Chiefly duties and all, I’ll call you later.” She said as she saw Webber re-enter her office, with some forms.

“Bitch. I’ll kick Stella out. Bye.” Alex ended the call. He missed her too, though he’d never admit it. But he was sure she knew.

A/N this is kind of a filler chapter, but not really because I love Merlex friendship and I can’t wait for Alex to come to Seattle. Right now the story is pretty up in the air and I need to get down and plan it out. Once I plan it out I hope I’ll have more direction to chapters. Next chapter will hopefully be up in two days and it’s Mer’s first surgery.


	7. Chapter 7

The entire first day at the hospital was spent filling out paperwork, getting to know her way around the hospital and observing surgeries and teaching methods. She was quite happy with the different departments and barring the relatively new heads, the doctors seemed competent.

She sought out Arizona Robbins, after observing one of her surgeries, and told her about hiring Alex. She was initially thrown by the bubbly and happy surgeon wearing heelys, but found her a pleasant and competent surgeon. She seemed open to the idea of Alex and assured Meredith she’d look his credentials up and make sure he was a good fit.

Meredith also made it a point to avoid Derek Shepherd, and when she went home exhausted that night, found Stella ready with a bottle of Tequila and laughter at her expense, having already been informed of her situation by Alex.

The next day, determined to get in the OR after a long time, she went to the hospital and immediately changed into scrubs. She had a patient transferred from Mass Gen for a nice, long tumor resection and looked forward to spending the majority of her day in peace.

She picked up the patient chart from the Nurse’s station before rounding on her patient and ran into just the person she was booking for. 

“Dr. Bailey, I have a pancreatic tumor resection this afternoon, how would you like to scrub in?” She asked the short resident, she had heard such glowing praise about.

Bailey, who had been assigning tasks to her interns, nodded and asked George to scrub in with them.

“Excellent, I’ll see you in the patient room for rounds.”Meredith left to get a cup of coffee before meeting the patient during rounds.

After rounding on her patient, Jen, she did some admin work that still remained and went down to the cafeteria to grab a quick bite before what was sure to be a long surgery.

She was hurrying down when she slammed into a solid person and almost fell.

“Fancy running into you” she heard Mark’s familiar voice as he steadied her. “I’ve barely seen you at all. I mean I moved to Seattle for you and now you ignore me.” He mocked with a wounded expression.

“You cannot imagine the amount of admin crap I’m supposed to handle. I swear I know more about budgets and insurance and crap than actual accountants. I’m seriously thinking about hiring someone just for paperwork.” She grumbled running her sore chest.

“Then hire someone. The board will let you do anything, I heard you’re already bringing in patients.” He said lightly “and tonight you’re coming out for a drink with me to Joe’s let’s see if I can out drink you yet.” 

“In your dreams. I’ve gotta go get some food before my surgery. Are you free to come with me?” She asked.

“I’ll come by your surgery later, half the hospital will be in your gallery I’m sure. But right now I’m already late for a rhinoplasty.” He said, turning to walk away.

Meredith watched him walk away and shouted “have fun with your nose job!” Before resuming her walk to get food.

She ended up never making it to the cafeteria as she had to call a code on another patient and rushed to reach her surgery on time. She made it to the scrub room a few minutes late and found Bailey scrubbing in.

“Hey Dr. Bailey, I look forward to working with you.” She greeted pleasantly. Bailey continued to stare at her and she felt two foot tall under the resident’s gaze. “Um ...I’ve heard you’re the best General resident that this hospital has seen in a while.”

Bailey fought the urge to correct her boss for saying um. Instead, she just nodded in response as she finished scrubbing in and headed to the OR. Bailey was a big believer in action over words, and had yet to see her Chief of Surgery in action and judge for herself if she lived up to expectation. She couldn’t stand talentless fame.

Meredith was slightly puzzled by the residents' attitude, but decided to ignore it for the time being. She finished scrubbing in and entered the OR and felt a wave of calm confidence wash over her. Meredith Grey may ramble occasionally, drink too much and sleep with inappropriate men, but inside the OR, she was god.

She glanced up at the packed gallery, greeted her team, and made the first cut. She was clean, efficient and skilled and no one could doubt her talent. She asked the scrub nurses to switch on her favourite music and answered the occasional question that came her way. The high of surgery was back.

The gallery was packed with people trying to see the new chief in surgery. All residents and interns, not currently assigned to a surgery, were fighting for seats. Webber sat in the front row next to Addison and Burke, waiting for the surgery to start.

Meredith entered the OR and began and for a while, all talking stopped. Her movements in the OR were mesmerising and her talent undeniable. Eventually, conversation started back up, but it was clear most were still focused on the surgery.

Richard sighed to himself “isn’t her surgery a thing of beauty?” He asked, addressing the two sat on either side of him.

“It’s … something.” Was Burke’s response. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“It’s brilliant.” Said Addison “how is she so good? No one is this good.” She added, still watching.

“Meredith has always been talented. It’s in her genes after all.” Richard replied.

“Oh I know she’s talented but she can’t have much experience in surgery, Richard. I get that she’s intelligent and innovative, but she’s still so young she can’t have so much practical experience.” Said Addison.

And indeed, dressed in navy scrubs with a slightly ridiculous skull and bones surgical cap on her skinny frame, she looked like a teenager with a scalpel, swaying a little to the beat of the music even as she operated.

“I met Meredith when she was an intern. She was already better than most third year residents so I can imagine her skill just grew with her.” Richard continued “she wins all these awards, Addie, because she really is good at this stuff.”

Burke’s pager went off just as Richard finished and he had to leave for a patient. Derek entered the gallery just as Burke exited, having just finished with another surgery.

“So what did I miss?” He said taking the seat Burke had just vacated. 

“Nothing much, just me ranting in jealousy over our chief down there.” She said with a mischievous smile as she looked pointedly at Derek’s gobsmacked expression as he looked down at Meredith. 

“Is she ...dancing?” He asked, barely unable to tear his gaze from the figure below to look at her surgical dexterity.

Addison nodded “Yup, and still showing us all up by being a better surgeon.” She said with a smile towards Richard. “She really isn’t going what you’d expect, huh? Especially with that scrub cap.” She finished with a small laugh.

“The kid likes to wear her lucky scrub cap when she’s nervous.” Said Mark, who had just entered, from behind them as they turned to hear him. “Alex gifted it to her as a joke when she won her first Harper Avery, even though she was just a resident.” 

“I still cannot believe you never told us you knew her.” Huffed Addison. Mark just smirked and went back to watching Meredith operate along with the rest of the gallery.

000

Meredith was scrubbing out when Bailey emerged from the OR. Bailey had watched Meredith, and found it bizarre that a woman younger than herself could be so talented.

But Meredith hadn’t just been great at surgery, she had also been a good teacher, answering all questions in detail and allowing residents and interns to assist. While Bailey wasn’t one to praise another ‘overblown ego’, she had to admit Meredith Grey surpassed expectations.

Letting go of her earlier reservations, she addressed Meredith “you were very impressive today, Dr. Grey” she conceded.

Meredith smiled, a little taken aback, but continued “you were really good in there, too Dr. Bailey. I um..certainly understand why everyone in this hospital says you’re the best.” She said just as Bailey finished drying her hands. 

Bailey nodded a thank you and left with a spring in her step. Her surgical idol had certainly lived up to the hype and she was proud of the praise she had received. She was also amused at the woman who was so self assured in the OR but still a child outside. 

Meredith was satisfied with herself. She had finally managed to reach a professional understanding with the challenging resident and truly believed she could be great one day. She had also completed her first surgery in days, suitably impressed her new hospital and managed to avoid a certain neurosurgeon all day again. 

She pulled off her scrub cap and stared down at it with a smile. She’d worn it the first time as a joke, for her first surgery as an attending, but it soon became a comfort thing. It reminded her a bit of home when she was all the way across the country.

She was just about to leave the room to get changed and head out to Joe’s to meet Mark when she glanced up to see the very person she had successfully avoided corner her.

“Dr. Shepherd” she muttered resignedly.

A/N I know I’m a horrible person to finish yet another chapter without giving you guys the MerDer meeting we’ve been waiting for but I swear I’ll update really soon. I promise the next chapter will be the last about these days. 

My chapter length is generally around 1200-1400 words and I want to keep it this short because otherwise I’ll lose motivation writing massive chapters. This way I can have reviews as my motivation.

I’ve finally sat and planned out the basics of the story so I’ll actually have a plot direction now. My basic storyline will be Mer having a much better support system and going through her issues like in the show. Obviously it’ll be different but I’m trying to make it fun. This is the end of all real information so you can skip the rest of you want to.

Also I can’t believe I’ve actually written this much. English is my second language and the most I’ve ever written wasn’t more than a 1000 words. So this is quite literally insane. Also please excuse the grammatical errors. I can actually write now without getting exhausted after a hundred words and I’m writing for fun. 

Also I have no idea about any medical terms or surgeries or things, and I’d really like to add some of it to the story to make it seem more realistic. I might end up using surgeries from later seasons now just for the sake of it so please don’t get mad. Also, if anyone has suggestions for specific surgeries from specific episodes please share it’ll be so helpful.

Thank you for reading! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

“Dr. Shepherd” She muttered resignedly. She knew this was coming, her luck was too good to last.

“Dr. Shepherd? Yesterday it was Derek.” He said, with twinkling eyes. His stupid twinkling eyes which mader want to jump him right there and then.

“We should just forget it happened.” Said Meredith, feeling more and more uncomfortable, and losing resolve by the minute.

“I was drunk, vulnerable and good looking and you took advantage and now you want to forget about it?” Derek continued, unabashedly teasing her. She managed to make even her scrubs looks so beautiful, he was completely enchanted.

“Okay I was the one who was drunk and you’re not that good looking” She replied, trying her hardest to ignore his obvious flirting.

“Maybe not today. Last night, I was really good-looking. Had my red shirt on. You took advantage.” He continued.

“I did not take advantage” Insisted Meredith. What was with this guy? He should take a hint.

“Want to take advantage again? Friday night?” Questioned Derek, hoping for a date.

“No.” She replied firmly. “This can’t exist, we work together!” That right, they were coworkers. It would make everything messier.

He shot her another winning smile. “Oh come on. One dinner.” He persisted. He found her fascinating, he absolutely needed to get to know her better.

Having finally managed to edge past him to the door, she walked out and sent another “No” behind her as she left him staring after her with a smile on his face. He wasn’t deterred, he’d get her to go out with him.

000

Addison was sitting on the couch when he entered the attendings lounge. She looked up as he entered and asked.

“So? How’d it go?” She asked immediately.

Derek feigned ignorance “what’re you talking about.” He said as he busied himself making coffee.

“Don’t play dumb, Derek. I saw the way you looked at her. You look like a love struck idiot.” She said staring at him.

He gave in and turned to her. “She said no” he said with a small smile.

“Why do you look so happy then?” Addison asked confused.

“Oh because she’s going to say yes, trust me.” He said with a cocky attitude.

“What has that woman done to you. Derek Shepherd is absolutely smitten.” She laughed.

Mark, having uncannily entered at just the right moment again, heard the last sentence. “Oh, who has got Derek to give up his chastity belt?”

“No one” said Derek hurriedly at the same time as Addison, who said “Meredith Grey”.

“You have a thing for the kid?” Mark turned in surprised to Derek. 

“No. Well yes. I asked her out.” Said Derek.

Mark burst out laughing. “Meredith Grey, dating you.” He wheezed. “The kid doesn’t date, you’d be luckier if you meet her at a bar.”

When Derek suddenly refused to meet his eyes, he suddenly shut up. “Wait, why do you look like that.”

Addison chimed in “that’s because he already met her in a bar.” Then she added “and was kicked out the next day.”

Mark burst out laughing again. “You, Derek Shepherd, had a one night stand? And you thought your boss was the person to go with?” 

“No. I didn’t know she was my boss when we met and I don’t want it to be a one night stand.” He said defensively.

“Ok I have to go get a drink with the kid, maybe she’ll spill.” He said, grabbing his coat. He turned around, looked at Derek one last time, and left laughing.

Addison and Derek just stared after him.

000

Mark walked into Joe’s and immediately found Meredith sitting at the bar, with shot glasses in front of her, chatting with Joe. He went up to her and ordered his drink, taking the stool right next to hers.

“Marky!” She said when she finally realised it was him. Apparently she had already been here a while.

“Hey, kid. You started without me.” He said more as a statement than a question. He motioned to Joe for another round of shots.

“I haven’t been here that long. Don’t worry, you’ll catch up.” She said cracking open a peanut “And Stella is going to come by after work, so you can meet her.”

“Who’s Stella?” He asked curiously, as he accepted the shots. 

“My roommate.” She said, taking a shot from him.

“You have a roommate? Why?” He asked curiously. They threw back their shots and he grimaced at the burning sensation. Meredith seemed to drink it like water.

“Because I don’t want to live alone in Ellis’ house.” She said darkly “And also to help kick persistent one night stand out.”

“Speaking of one night stands, what about a certain friend of mine?” He asked suppressing his laughter.

“He told you? What is he, a little girl?” She sighed “Alex advised me to just ignore him, but he’s making it so hard.” She groaned as she slurred a little.

Mark was still laughing. “He’ll get the message.” He then turned to Joe, frowning slightly “hey Joe, how much has she had to drink?” He asked, motioning towards Meredith who was eating peanuts.

Joe told him that she had just had two or three shots before he came. Mark turned to her again. “How the hell are you so drunk already?” 

Meredith shrugged. “I think I forgot to eat today.” She said.

“How do you just forget to eat?” Mark asked amusedly. “You’re crazy, kid, drinking tequila ok and empty stomach.”

“Maybe it’s your chance to show you hold your alcohol better than me” quipped Meredith “not that you can beat me even now.”

“Ok ok I agree, but it’s not my fault you drink tequila like water.” He said, feeling good about drinking at a bar with Mer after so long.

“How was your nose job?” She asked him jokingly. 

“It was perfect. Another happy customer. You know you should give me a try.” He answered back.

“Ass” she said playfully hitting the side of his head “my nose is perfect go fix Derek’s” 

“Ah, Derek? Noticed his nose, have you?” He started, but decided against teasing her about him. “And how was your surgery?”

“It went fine. I’m glad Jen is fine, I’ve known her for a year now.” Meredith said, thinking back to when she first met Jen, before her rounds of chemo. 

“The gallery was packed. You should have seen it. It’s like every single person in the hospital decided it was the best place to hang out. And you put on quite a show. That scrub cap and that music, I think Bailey was horrified before she actually saw you operate.” Mark went on amusedly. He’d heard quite a lot of interesting things on his way to the OR. Hospital gossip seemed to have fixated on their new chief.

“Yeah, they’ll get used to it. And what’s the deal with Bailey anyways? I felt like a naughty five year old.” She said, thinking back to the resident.

“That’s just Bailey. She pretty much does what she wants around the hospital, apparently Webber let her run her schedule. She probably thought you were a teenager when she saw you in scrubs.” He joked back. Without her normal clothes and slight makeup, Meredith truly didn’t look old enough to be in a hospital.

Meredith ignored his comment. She was used to wearing scrubs around the hospital and she wasn’t about to change now. She preferred comfy scrubs with sneakers to all the formal crap, she’d never been a ‘girly’ girl. 

They spent the rest of the night catching up with each other. Stella showed up as they were slowing down and was introduced to Mark, before she dragged her friend into the car and took her home. 

Joe’s was frequented by many of the hospital staff. They watched their chief with open curiosity, as she transformed from a put together surgeon into a regular girl, with a considerable tolerance for tequila. She was certainly not what anyone had expected and they were not sure what next to expect from her.

A/N I’m not happy with this chapter at all. I just don’t know how to write Derek for some reason. I’ll try to figure it out and maybe I can come back and edit this one a little bit later.

Kinda hit a mental writer's block. Can't get into the right frame of mind for this fic, so here are two chapters together.


	9. Update/Notice

Hey, I’m not updating the story here on AO3 anymore but please go check it out on FanFiction.Net. It’s under the same name (Extraordinary) and I go by the same username (Ikizuko) there. Already have quite a few chapters added to this and feel free to comment and let me know your thoughts!

https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13701009/1/Extraordinary

^here’s the link


End file.
